lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 870
Report #870 Skillset: Transmology Skill: Harvest Org: Illuminati Status: Completed Aug 2013 Furies' Decision: Solution 1. Problem: Flesh harvesting is way too slow a process when you have fleshpots that routinely contain more than 30K flesh. Furthermore, there is little to no use for flesh aside from putting up flesh defenses or creating entities, leading to them just sitting in a stockroom and wasting valuable space. This report seeks to make harvesting flesh take less time and find other viable ways of using said flesh. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Allow a specified amount of flesh to be harvested from a Fleshpot. Syntax: HARVEST (number) (flesh). Have this command take a proportional amount of balance depending on the amount of flesh harvested. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Along with solution 1, allow an increased flesh cost to be used instead of power when summoning various entities, with a suggested ratio of 25 flesh = 1 power (can adjust). For example, spix currently costs 1 olormi and 2 power if summoned outside of Vortex. With this change, it will be possible to summon a spix for no power outside of Vortex for 51 olormi flesh instead. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Along with solution 1, allow people (Illuminati only or everyone) to consume flesh instead of certain herb curatives. They will do nothing except cure the associated affs depending on the flesh. Suggested herb:flesh -> calamus = yig, chervil = bahlik, galingale = slaavi, horehound = uurulu, kafe = phlo, kombu = augorum, marjoram = flahti, myrtle = olormi, pennyroyal = mhogaki, reishi = cluuvia, wormwood = hakii, yarrow = lovashi Player Comments: ---on 4/5 @ 05:01 writes: Additional ideas for uses for flesh are welcome. Note the herb replacement idea purposefully does not add equivalents for popular herbs like faeleaf, earwort, and sparkleberry. This is on purpose so it does not ruin the 'moneymakers' of the herb trade. However, I would also be fine if all flesh (regardless of type) may be consumed for basic sustenance like eating food. I wouldn't complain if we go the complete opposite way and have all flesh eaten give a sparkleberry effect either. ---on 4/6 @ 16:31 writes: Sparkleflesh go. ---on 4/6 @ 16:31 writes: Also support all of this ---on 4/11 @ 02:15 writes: Supporting all three. I'm fairly disgusted by 3 but if that's what you want to do, go for it. ---on 4/20 @ 23:56 writes: Omnomnom. This is all fine. Just make sure that flesh curatives work exactly the same as herbs in all cases, being different only in source. ---on 4/21 @ 02:05 writes: Yeah for sure. Exactly the same as a normal herb. Still taking suggestions though. I'm probably not gonna submit this next month, but I wanted people to know it's here and to help me brainstorm up some ideas. ---on 5/3 @ 02:21 writes: All supported so far. As a sidenote, unless the Illuminati policies regarding flesh have drastically changed since I was one, its usage would de facto be restricted to the guild. ---on 5/4 @ 05:12 writes: I really hope the flesh eating thing is accepted, it'd make a neat counterpoint to Hallifax's meat bans. ---on 7/6 @ 00:01 writes: All supported. ---on 7/7 @ 02:27 writes: All of these sound fine to me ---on 7/7 @ 05:00 writes: If solution 1 is accepted, I would like the same harvest additions to be made to charged gems as well. For solution 3, you might consider restricting it to Illuminati save for when a given construct is raised for Gaudiguch, and use that to buff one of the constructs somewhat. It seems like something that should really be reserved for those close to the Vortex, but a shame to totally limit it as well. ---on 7/10 @ 18:44 writes: In regards to solution 3, as long as these are just replacing herbs and have the same effects as herb based cures (like not being able to use horehoundflesh in octave unless deaf or eating flesh still gives the same afflictions that the herb would with bedevil), I'm ok with it. I don't really feel an extra 25-50 flesh to replace power for ents is much of a restriction as power is (flesh rifts are up to 2000?), so I dont support that one. Solution 1 is fine though. ---on 7/10 @ 18:46 writes: Oh, if flesh is taking up room in the stockroom, can we maybe allow 'fleshrift' upgrades to store the flesh in a rift as opposed to the ground. The same could be made for other riftables outside the normal rift, such as tarot cards, runes, charged gems etc. ---on 8/1 @ 18:36 writes: Still cool with this. It will remove herb costs for Illuminati, but who really cares. As long as it's none of the really expensive herbs (sparkle, earwort) it's such a tiny amount of gold anyways. ---on 8/11 @ 07:39 writes: Speaking of using flesh as alternative cures, I wonder if they would then be able to be used in Alchemy. If this is the case, this could just lead to all sorts of flavorful mutations to users. Altered descriptions, anyone? Why be an ordinary-looking human when, if you've consmed a flesh-potion within the month, you became athletic or engorged or pox-mottled, instead? No objections to this at all! ---on 8/13 @ 20:41 writes: Yes to solution 1. Yes to solution 3, with the caveat that it is Illuminati-only or a construct power for Gaudiguch (which would be very neat). No to solution 3. Entities have a summon cost off their plane to restrict instantly resummoning when they are killed, allowing for counterplay against ent-based archetypes. The restriction being lifted on the particular guild's associated plane seems to be in order to facilitate necessary defense. By allowing one ent-based guild to resummon their ents into combat the moment they are slain for no power completely removes the counterplay against that archetype and proposes an increasingly unfair example for other ent-based archetypes who operate under the same restriction (in particular, Celestines and Nihilists whose ents cost 10p off-plane). ---on 8/17 @ 14:56 writes: I don't particularly mind any of these solutions really- there does not seem to be any real balance reason for things to stay the way they are to me. ---on 8/18 @ 13:20 writes: I've decided to change my mind on this one. The flesh should not become a curative, -especially- if it is made easier to harvest. It would in an instant completely overwhelm actual herb-gathering (no need for replanting, no need for dealing with dormancy, no need for long harvest times). It would thus undermine an entire trade-skill and relegate it to the dustbin, in favour of something that requires no upkeep. The rest of it's fine though. ---on 8/19 @ 19:27 writes: Restricting it to illuminati only should make it more fair then which is fine with me